Story:Umbran Epidemic/Tatsuo Ryuu
Appearance Ryuu average size young man but has piercing scars around his right eye due from a broken bottle jam by his father, he has like midden length hair enough to cover his scar on his eye. Attire Like every student in school he has on his uniform with his jacket open during the times he wears it. In the winter he wear black T shirt with skull design with some red that looks like blood, black jean pants with a chain hanging out, and a leather jacket and a skull pendent. In the summer is kinda the same, but has on a gray tank top, and his jeans are gray instead. Ability Ryuu Verzu ability is able for him to turn his bones into form of melee weaponry, such as swords, lances, and scythes which he uses mainly. However his power gives him great pain from using, ripping through his muscles and skins, however due his drug abuse give his second ability letting his body rapidly heal from damage his bones cause with side effect from taking pain killers in past taking less pain from his body being rip and tare. Personality He cold, depress and has no care for other people after the death of his mother. After meeting Kasumi and she started hanging out with him more he start to warm up and becomes a little protected over her. Ryuu has complete hatred against his father, blaming him for his mother's death and always having thoughts killing him. Relationships MC *'Mizuki Kasumi:' When they first meet, Ryuu was a bit annoy at Kasumi, but over time he started see her as friend and soon start to really care for her and fall for her. She only person that give him a chance and started to always want her always be with him, many to protect her. He sometimes think of her as angel that was send to save him. *'Ryugamine Aerys:' Ryuu rarely notice Aerys or just ignore him, as he just see him as a pussy kid and not wroth dealing with. *'Fukui Chiharu:' Chiharu is one Kasumi friend who he has a lot hate to but not as much like he has to Uiharu. She pisses him off a lot, getting between him and Kasumi and actually threaten her to stay away from them. *'Takano Sokutei:' Ryuu is actually neutral to Sokutei, she doesn't cause problems like Chi and Ui, nor see her as a pathetic person like Aerys. He doesn't bother dealing with her though unless she does try to get in his way. *'Toketsu Uiharu:' Of all of Kasumi friend he hate Uiharu the most. He dislike the idea of Kasumi hanging out with him and thinking he trying to steal her from him. As much he want to kick his ass, he tries to hold it back for Kasumi sake. But if he get the chance he will kick his ass. NPC *'Aki Mizuki:' *'Kaname Osamu:' *'Shigaya Kyoshiko:' History Music Themes Etymology